rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Katanya Dusk
Katanya Ember Sceptre Dusk often referred to as simply 'Kat' by almost all who know her, is a 28 year old human woman created and roleplayed by the user Taralani. Born in Burthorpe to a high-ranking knight and his wife, Kat was raised in a harsh and disciplined environment, trained specially by her father to be adequate with a sword, bow, daggers, crossbow and anything else he himself had skill with. He also taught her all she now knows of fire magic. At 18, Kat left her home and headed out on her own journey. By the age of 19 she had joined and was soon third in command of the infamous Dusk clan where she met her first romantic partner, a child she now sees as the younger sister she never had, and the majority of the people she now refers to as her friends, the list of those who come under such a title to her being rather short, though sadly most are now deceased. During her time in the clan she also found a faithful companion in a lost puppy whom she soon dubbed 'Sven', a quick to grow wolfhound which soon gained a menacing and intimidating appearance. She remained in the clan for most of its existance, leaving only to deal with personal matters for a few months before returning to the it. Upon her return much had changed. Her romantic life was for the time finished, the dawns and dusks had united under the same roof, and both were at war with a new group or rather old group named the Vervi. Katanya fought for and remained with the clan until it's disappointing disbandment which caused her to roam the cities of lumbridge and Varrock alone for a despressing 3 years earning coin through menial and simplistic tasks. Desperate for coin and a sense of purpose, Katanya recently found herself joining the order of Grace Regalia where she hoped to finally get her life back on track and reignite her sense of purpose, the dramatic increase in coin income being an added bonus, but her time in the group did not last and she finds herself, once again, travelling Gielinor looking for purpose. Appearance Katanya stands at a height of 5"7 and is neither incredibly beautiful, nor hideously ugly. She has quite tanned skin with long coal black hair, half of which is often pulled up into a short ponytail at the back of her head whilst the rest falls just below her shoulder blades.She is rather slim and incredibly flexible, unsuprising due to the amount of years she spent training at Burthorpe's small but affect agility course and the times she spent sneaking and breaking into different establishments for either thieving or intel-gathering purposes. Facially she has dark blue eyes, often displaying nothing but a sense of hostility to those she looks upon, dependant on who they are, as well as a small nose and thin red lips. A feint scar in the shape of a crude 'K' can sometimes be seen upon her forehead where her old clan master once carved into her skin as a punishment for her rudeness and insolence but has almost entirely healed over and is usually hidden by either her cavalier, hood, or simply her fringe. It has become habit for Kat to wear dark red and black colours in all manners of dress. Her day to day outfit consists of a tight long-sleeved red top with black straps across her chest, black buckled joggers tucked into a pair of light sturdy boots beneficial to her climbing and general sneaking, as well as dark grey clothes and her jet black cavalier topped with a singular white feather. She almost always has a crossbow strapped to her back (often readily loaded), a steel sword stolen from the Dawns of her first ever Dusk mission at her hip, and two almost identical daggers which she will happily resort to using if necessary. On the rare occasion that Kat dons her armour, she will wear a light steel chainmail and chainskirt with thick adjustable leather straps. She will also don thicker gloves than usual and firmer boots. She normally only ever wears armour when she feels she is entering a place that specifically requires it, for example the depressing swamp land that is morytania, or else when she is going to war, something she has sadly now done twice in her life. Due to this she will never don her usual hat but will always have her hood, preferring to hide her facade in the face on an enemy and will have all of her usual weapons on her person. Personality Kat can often be described by just one, simple word. 'Bitch'. Having never been in a particularly kind and caring environment, what with growing up among soldiers and being trained from a young age, and then joining a clan of murderers, thieves and general human beings with malicious intents and murderous schemes when their opposing 'Dawn' enemies were involved, she's grown to be a rather hostile and malicious woman, not to mention sarcastic, irritable, and to those she particularly dislikes, one of the most annoying people they will ever meet. Only those she classifies as friends ever see the kinder, more caring side of her and even then on rare occasions. Despite this however her personality can be dependant on the status of whom she is conversing with, as well as whether or not she wants something. To those she sees as above her, she will often greet formally and respectably, only those she classes as beside or below her in status will she show her usual self to which, it has to be said, is most of Gielinors population. Due to this personality of hers, friends are not something Katanya has an abundance of. History Life in Burthorpe In the late fifth age, Katanya Ember Sceptre was born to Jonathan Sceptre, a high ranking officer of the Burthorpe army, and Eliza Marsin, a water mage Jonathan had met and married a few years previously. Due to both her parents being skilled combatants and her father's position in Burthorpe's armed forces, the Sceptres were seen as one of the most high ranking families in Burthorpe at the time. Growing up Katanya became accustomed to the many military meetings that took place in her dining room, often finding interest in them and would often try to attend them and would have done if it was not for mother's constant lessons on how to 'be a lady' which she was forced to endure alongside her cousin Serena, one year her junior. However she often skipped such lessons, instead running through the trees within her family garden or else playing with one of the many wooden swords her father kept for training new recruits. At times she would eavesdrop on her fathers meetings, watching through the window in her garden, yet when caught was often dragged forcefully back to her lessons and so to avoid such a risk she would only eavesdrop on occasion. As the years went on Katanya became more and more rebellious, attending even fewer lessons and sneaking out as often as she could. Often upon her return she would not have been missed, yet as she grew older and more responsibilities and better behaviour was expected of her, such disappearances became more and more noticeable. Her father soon began to give her swift beatings for her behaviour. At the age of 9, when it became clear that her father would never receive the male heir he so dearly wanted, her military training began. Her father had always wanted a son to carry on the family name and who would one day follow in his footsteps and climb the ranks of the army as he had done his brother had done, as well as his father before him had done. After 9 long years of Eliza failing to bear a second child however, he decided the only way of passing on his military legacy was to force training upon his small, skinny and at the time unextroadinary and greatly unskilled daughter. The two would spend hours of each day in the confines of their home training and training until Kat was unable to even stand. Within weeks and with embarassingly little progress, Katanya saw her life as hell. Covered in bruises and constantly tired, she began to despise her parents, her father for his refusal to let up on his strict regime, forcing her to spar him despite her being half his size, as well as complete the burthorpe agility course twice a day, and her mother for refusing to help her on the matter. Whenever she was permitted freedom, often when her father was required to hold one of his many meetings with the other high-ranking officers in the army, she would make her way as quickly as possible out of the house before he could take it away onc more. It was in these years she became more attached to her uncle, a man who she had sadly rarely seen much of outside of typical family events, birthdays, the occasional family dinner etc. Despite being of the same military standard as her father, her uncle did not share as cruel and strict a heart as he did, instead treating his niece with kindness and respect. It was with he that she learnt to fire a crossbow and string a bow and after two years she found herself closer to him that she had been with her own parents for her entire life often wishing it was she who had been born to him rather than her refined cousin Serena. Such a bond did not last. As the army's general grew older and weaker, both her father and uncle were chosen as likely succesors to the job. The possibility of a greater power excited Jonathan. He spent all his time not training his daughter trying to increase his likelihood in attaining such a position. Yet he did so in vain. Within a week, everyone in the town was almost certain that it was her Uncle who would achieve the post rather than Jonathan Sceptre. By the end of the period of the general's consolidation, it was decided that Robert Eddard Sceptre would take up position as Burthorpe's commanding officer. The night of the announcement, in a drunken fit or rage and bitterness, Katanya's father challenged his brother to a duel outside the town's tavern. Unwilling yet unable to do otherwise, he agreed. Her father was destroyed. One of the once greatest fighters of the town was ridiculed that night and Jonathan came home sore and furious. The next evening Robert and his wife Melissa were murdered as they slept, their house set ablaze as the assassin made his retreat. Only Serena who was woken and rescued from the house, lived. At the funeral, Jonathan Tyresius Sceptre spoke of his brother with respect and remorse, regretting his fight with him and wishing they had been closer. The following day, he took over his brother's position as commander. When such an announcement was made to the people, he turned and stated: "It is with a heavy heart that I must take my brother's place, knowing that he would have been as fit for the job, if not fitter than myself. I hope I can do him justice." Shocked and horrified, Katanya was silent for days.Her mother tried to console her and get her talking once more, but she did so without sucess. After a week, her father snapped, he shouted at her for not being impressed that her father had received such a position and was angry at her for determinedly saying nothing. Without blinking, she looked him in the eye and replied with such venom in her voice he hardly believed it was she who was speaking. All chances of Kat and her family becoming close had vanished. Serena who had been forced to join them in their home soon joined Kat's training lessons but after a year and still being unable to even swing a sword, this idea was abandoned and she was sent to the abbey near Al Kharid and never seen again. At 18, Katanya turned her back on her father and mother, and left home forever, swearing never to return. Her heart had been blackened and all thoughts of love or kindness gone from her. The once cheerful energetic child was dead, replaced by a dark, hostile woman. The Dusk Shortly after her 19th birthday she found herself in a group who had dubbed themselves the Dusk, a group of murderers, thieves, and general lovers of cruelty. Being at war with another group who fashioned themselves as the Dawns, both sides needed members, and Kat needed money. Each week she would be sent on yet another mission, be it either general thievery in order to fund the Dusk family, or else gathering information on her new enemy the Dawns in whatever way she could. Her most favourite escapade however, was one not even tasked to her. A month into her recruitment, Katanya found herself clearing out the cellar of the Dusk mansion. Whilst doing so, she happened upon a mime mask hidden among a pile of torn and useless clothing. With a smirk, she put it on and raced to the Dawn citadel under the cover of nightfall. Within an hour, she had not unconscious all of the few guards that were positioned around the citadel, including the elf Lucie who Kat would later become great friends with, and then delivered a simple letter to Emiliana informing her of her achievement. With the sound of Emiliana's rage filling her ears, Katanya returned to the manor happily and soon informed her fellow dusks of her achievement who all drank to it in joy. Within this new group Kat not only found a friend and loyal companion in the dog Sven, who she is now rarely without, but also a romantic partner in the form of the clans master of coin Samuel Ignatius, and became the almost adoptive mother of a young 8-year old by the name of Mintila Vervi, often referred to as simply 'Minty'. After a previous 9 years of hardship at her father's hands, Kat had finally found a group she could be herself in. Despite the many fights and arguments, the Dusks got along with each other well enough, drinking each night and celebrating each victory over the Dawns whom they belittled and mocked at every oppurtunity. One night Kas and Kat even left their fellow members drinking happily to pay a visit to the Dawn citadel, sadly finding it deserted, where they began to torch and destroy the many tents and flagpoles outside it's main walls before obliterating the bridge joining the portal to the main land, and left it in ruin. Later when Kat was away on a task given to her by the clan's leader Kas however, his second, Skya, a hostile and bloodthirsty women, drank herself to insanity. In a moment of recklessness, Skya took her blade from her quarters and marched to the Dawn citadel. There she shouted at and ridiculed the clan to their faces, laughing maniacally at them all the while. Without instruction, Lucie, the Dawns almost emotionless elven Head Archer raised her bow and loosed an arrow at the womans head. Now with a chance to retaliate to the previous attack on the citadel, the Dawns marched on the manor. Skya's corpse was set on fire and thrown at the Dusks manor doors shortly followed by the Dawns, armour equipped and weapons in hand. Kat returned to find the manor ablaze with both Dusks and Dawns streaming away from the estate. Heavily injured, but with thankfully no more deaths save Skya. The Dusks retreated to a secondary base to the east of Draynor underground, where they recuperated and planned their next attack. It was during her time at the second base where Serena found her. Kat's cousin had never been the same since the death of her parents, Kat's household not being nearly as warm and caring as the one Serena had become assustomed to, and the forced movement to the abbey seemed to Serena as adding insult to injury. Serena had left the abbey at 14 and now 20 and adept in earth magics, she seeked out her cousin. When she found Kat, sat on watch above the trapdoor leading to the Dusks new base, she attacked. Confused and outraged, Kat responded and the two were soon at each other's throats. Only when Kat broke out her fire magics did Serena back down. Still scarred from the fire which took her first home, she had developed a fear of the flames and was unable to attack as viciously as before. She screamed at Kat, stating how she knew it was Jonathan who had hired the assassin that had taken her parents away from her and swore that she would take his daughter's life as payment. Twice more after that encounter Kat found herself in a fight with Serena and was told that she had also attacked her fellow dusks on the occasions when she could not find Katanya herself. When she finally heard that she had been seen about to attack Minty, the girl Kat had found herself caring about more than herself, she grabbed her sword, packed her things, and left, leaving only a note to Samuel as a goodbye. Home Again The week following her departure, she met with her cousin in the swamp south of Lumbridge. The fight was tough, but short. After half an hour, Serena's corpse lay at Kats feet. It was the first life Kat had taken. For hours she cried, tears falling from her eyes until there were no more left to fall. She burnt the body and let the ashes sink into the swamp water yet could not face her fellow Dusks. Unsure where to go, she found herself on the long walk back to Burthorpe and there, took up a sword against the trolls that persisted in attacking the town and joined in the fight. Her father, still commander at the time, rarely joined the troops on the front lines facing the trolls, instead holding meetings with other high ranking members of the Burthorpian army planning strategies or else overseeing training practices with new recruits. So long as Katanya kept her head down and helmet almost always on, Kat passed unnoticed. For a period of three months she posed as a boy named Tomas, speaking only when spoken to in a gruff, harsh voice of few words, and rarely ever removing her armour when in the town, only releasing herself from it when sleeping or when she travelled to Taverly or Falador. During a fight with a rather vicious troll however, alongside a fellow recruit by the name of Eddard, she was thrown against the walls towers, her rather rusted helmet cracking and breaking upon impact. Unable to fix her problem, she persisted in the attack, not pausing until the beast lay dead on the floor. As soon as the beast breathed its last she raised her sword to eddard making him swear to never breath a word of her true gender to anyone else she be discovered by her father. He agreed and before long both were sharing a bed together in secret. Five weeks after the discovery that Kat was in fact female however, Eddard was called to the front lines and suffered a fatal injury. He barely lived long enough to be brought back to the medical tent. By the time Katanya entered, he had already passed. Returning to the Dusk After Eddards death Katanya found herself returning to her old clan, now finding them back in the now rebuilt Dusk Manor. To her surprise, they were not alone. During her absense the Dawns and Dusks had united under one roof, both of whom having been attacked by a purely magical based group named the Vervi who had apparently been in hiding for the past few decades and were the family from whom the first Dawn and the first Dusk originated before the two new groups had entered war against one another. Kat encountered the Vervi many times, the clan never going long without being attacked by either Zarishka, a crazed necromancer, or her two fire master siblings. Only at the age of 23 did the Dusks and Dawns finally beat the Vervi and reclaim the citadel, but by then numbers had depleted and activity diminished to such an extent that within a few weeks both families had disbanded. Clanless Now 23 years old and homeless Kat was forced to travel Gielinor looking for whatever work she could. Her old skills of stealth and combat now seemingly useless to her in a world where paying work meant being either behind a counter or clearing a shop of rats for a pitiful amount of coin. For four years she lived in a small and slowly collapsing house in the backstreets of Varrock with only Sven for company and found herself only managing to continue on living to drink at the Blue moon each night before collapsing, half drunk, on her bed again that evening, sometimes bruised from a bar brawl she took part in that night if she was lucky. Grace Regalia Four years on she found herself almost completely broke and without a friend in the world, almost all of the people she once knew either dead, dying, or simply missing. She found herself among the ranks of Grace Regalia, a group intent on achieving unity and peace. Although starting off with an enemy of Varren, head of the military, Katanya found herself getting on well with the clan and soon even found herself befriending a young woman named Sarah, a young mage aspiring to be a great warrior who joined shortly after Kat. Due to reminding her so much of young Minty, Kat took a liking to sarah incredibly quickly, joking with her and also helping her with her swordplay (The mage being rather inadequate with it when she first joined). However, being a recruit of the military, Kat often had to sit and watch from afar as Sarah was trained harshly by Varren, the man Kat had quickly come to hate and someone she greatly enjoyed teasing and jeering at, earning her a few injuries from time to time. Once, so intent on causing Varren trouble, she tricked sarah into asking Varren whether he truly was a virgin, hoping to watch him go red with either anger or embarassment, she cared not which. Kat had previously been talking off the subject of 'virginity' with Sarah, telling her that being virgins may be the one thing in common between the recruit and her commander, yet when sarah proclaimed this happily to Varren Kat was shocked by his response. Before long sarah was being forced to do push ups within the citadel walls, made only harder by a steady stream of air magick pressing down on her from Varren, he himself being a highly accomplished Battle mage. Enraged at the punishment and feeling guilty, Kat joined Sarah in the rain and encouraged her through it, not stopping until Varren told Sarah she was done. Kat swore to make life hell for Varren and began distancing herself from Sarah, realising that, like minty, Sarah had become her weak point. She did not need to for long however as soon after trouble arose between the leaders of the group and members began to leave. Kat was not the first to go, but did not linger long, she had seen a dying group before and knew her time in the group would not last. She left without giving a farewell to anyone and with Sven at her side, left to roam Gielinor once more as she continues to do to this day. Wrong Place at the Wrong Time After spending many more years travelling around Gielinor looking for work wherever she could (and resorting to theft where she could not) she ended up stumbling upon a battle between the Kinshra and the White Knights in the small town of Rimmington. There, she spectated the fight and looted the pockets of those fallen, specifically a very dead old shopkeeper who happened to have been in possession of a rather ornate jeweled dagger. As the fighting began to die out however, the Void knights arrived and Kat decided it was time for her to take her leave. She turned a corner only to find a knight, later revealed to be named Avery Locke, coming at her with his sword ready to cleave her head in two. She fled whilst her attacker gave chance. After a short burst, she stopped and was subsequently arrested. Much to her annoyance, she was also shot in the leg upon surrendering so as to ensure she did not "try to run", her captor, Locke, being overly cautious. After brief questioning and healing from the commadore Ward, Kat was taken to the headquarters and base of the Void Knights, their outpost south of Ape Atoll, a two week boat ride away from the mainland. Having been thoroughly interrogated, Kat currently resides within their prison awaiting a decision as to what her fate shall be. Skills Due to her training Katanya is especially skilled in melee and ranged combat sticking mainly to her crossbow, or spare bow should her own crossbow not be with her, but is adequate enough to keep herself in one piece with her sword or twin knives. So long as she has her crossbow with her, she will rarely ever resort to her sword, often fearing close combat, especially against opponents she believes herself inadequate to in comparison. Should she need to however, she will draw her blade and hold her ground, yet will still avoid such combat if possible preferring to simply hide and loose a bolt at whoever the enemy may be than attempt to skewer them on her blade. She was trained in fire magic but due to having not used this skill for some time save for on cold nights when she needs some kind of warmth, her skill has depleted to such an extent that it is hardly ever used. Having been head of the intellect-gathering division of the Dusks she is highly skilled in the area of sneaking and, unsurprisingly as she spent most of her Dusk life acting out acts of theft, thievery, her sword itself being stolen from the enemy citadel itself upon her first encounter with the Dawns. Quiet, and incredibly acrobatic, it is never an odd thing for Katanya to suddenly be climbing the rafters, hanging (often upside down) from a tree, or simply scaling the walls rather than climbing the stairs. Despite how these skills are no longer needed however, she will still practice them often yet will always look back nostalgically on her Dusk days where her skils were still required and, even better, appreciated. However, her most loved and perhaps most useful skill, is her acting and her annoying ability to lie without giving away any inclination that she has done so. Having needed to lie from a young age Katanya has only developed this ability until it has reached perfection using it for begging, thieft, and lulling those that come near her into a false sense of security, her most favourite demonstration of this skill having been at the Dawn ball where she almost cause Samuel to break his cover due to how surprised he was at her transformation from her often bitchy self to one of the sweetest and kindest women he had ever met, much to her enjoyment. Sven Sven is a large wolf-like dog that has been Katanya's companion for the entirety of his 10 years. He has dark black fur allowing him to blend nicely with the shadows he and his master often stick to, as well as grey, menacing eyes, razor sharp teeth and a height of 6ft when he rises up onto his hind legs. As for his personality, he can both be as menacing as a wild wolf or as loving as a common house pet, like most dogs his mood depends on his company and whether or not he senses a threat. No matter what the mood however he is often quiet and still, often finding a comfy position and simply staying put for hours at a time. He has a heightened sense of smell and hearing as is common among dogs and will never approach an unfamiliar being without mentally assessing whether or not they are a threat before growling or approaching accordingly. Now being rather old, he rarely travels great distances with Katanya, instead remaining in the city where she is staying. Currently he wanders around Varrock curious as to why his mistress has not returned, unaware of her imprisonment. Trivia *Katanya can only speak one language fluently which is the common tongue, yet due to spending much of her time around Lucie during the temporary dusk-dawn alliance, she also knows a great amount of elvish insults even though she can't pronounce a single one of them accurately. *Kat is distrustful of mages, rarely using magic herself ever since her encounter with the Vervi, a group she can never truly remove from her memory, nor the pain associated with them. *Before the Dusk where she was given the now permanent nickname 'Kat', she was referred to as 'Ember' or 'Anya' if her name was shortened at all. It was only when Samuel Ignatius began to call her 'Kat' that the name spread. *She holds the record for most drinks downed in one go within the Dusks, having outdrunk all of them and even some of the Dawns. *Kat was once an alcoholic and for a while avoided the drink but now drinks whenever she is in a bar or tavern which isn't exacty an infrequent occasion. *She is a great lover of smoking dwarf weed, but due to it's price only smokes it on rare and special occasions, always having a small supply in a pouch hung on her belt with more back at her home. Gallery Kat base2.jpg Katanya Dusk.jpg Katanya Screenshot.png Sven.jpg|Sven Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female